Noces à tout prix
by feylie
Summary: Quoi de mieux que de voir Shaolan tenter de se dépétrer de son ignoble famille bien décidée à le marier à une inconnue dont il ne sait rien ? je sens que je vais m'amuser à lui faire toute les crasses pas possible... comme d'hab quoi, lol.
1. Mes déboires et moi

Hello !

Je sais, j'ose commencer une fic alors que l'autre de CCS n'est pas terminée. Mais bon, j'avais besoin d'écrire un truc plus léger et plus comik, lol. Bref, voilà le pourquoi du comment.

Je vous préviens, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera régulière (non, c'est pas vrai ! lol), mais je pense qu'elle ne comptera pas trop de chapitres. Mais comme avec moi, on n'est jamais sûr de rien…

Donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

(si vous voyiez des fautes immenses et grossières ou des incohérences monstrueuses, normale : j'ai dit que je me foulais pas sur cette fic là, donc… le monde ordre est **zen** pour moi et pour vous ! Prenez une bonne limonade et laissez-vous envahir par son côté pétillant !)

---------------------------

**Chapitre 1 : Mes déboires et moi**

Je sors de ma salle de bain en catastrophe, en essayant de nouer ma cravate. Je jette un coup d'oeil sur ma montre. Je savais que cette journée allait mal commencer. De toute façon, mes journées se ressemblent toutes depuis cette tragédie qui s'est soudainement abattue sur ma vie.

Les nouvelles de mes fiançailles ont été un choc pour moi... Et une semaine après, je suis toujours dans le même état léthargique.

_Début du Flash Back_

- Je vous dis qu'il n'en est pas question !

- Désolé, petit frère, mais tu vas devoir te plier à la volonté de mère.

- Quand les poules auront des...

Sans crier gardes, les quatre charmantes soeurs Li tombèrent sur Shaolan et le bâillonnèrent. D'un air satisfait, elles se relevèrent et le regardèrent. Vu la manière dont il gigotait, Shaolan devait les vouer au diable en cet instant précis.

- Allez, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, Shao. Dis-toi que tu vas vivre l'expérience la plus enrichissante de ta vie. Et grâce à qui ? demanda Futie en se tournant vers Shefa.

- Grâce à mère et à nous, bien évidemment ! Pas la peine de t'agiter, petit frère, on sait à quel point tu nous adores.

- Ne crois pas que nous ayons décidé de cela pour le simple plaisir de te faire enrager, assura Fumei. Crois-nous sur parole, tu nous remercieras lorsque tu auras vu quelle perle est ta future femme.

- C'est bien vrai, approuva Falen. Une ravissante jeune femme. Elle ne fume pas, ne bois pas, n'est pas une fille aux moeurs légères et cerise sur le gâteaux : elle sait faire la cuisine ! N'est-ce pas étonnant à notre époque ?

_Non, ce qui serait étonnant ce serait que vous sortiez de mes mains en vie ! _songea-t-il furieux.

- De plus, elle est d'une famille très ancienne. Et...

- Que faites-vous ?

Les quatre brunes parées dans leurs habits chinois se retournèrent. Sur le pas de la porte, une élégante femme, leur ressemblant, les observaient, furieuse.

- Nous...

- Apprenions...

- A Shaolan...

- La bonne nouvelle !

Imperturbable, Yelan posa un regard sur son fils qui se mouvait maladroitement dans une lamentable posture de ver de terre.

- Et pour cela, vous aviez besoin de...

- De le mettre en condition, oui, admit Falen. Il n'était pas vraiment réceptif au départ, mais là.

- Il est tout attentif, clama Futie en croisant ses bras d'un air fière.

- Je n'en doute pas vu sa posture. Détachez-le.

- Mère, vous ne devriez pas..., prévient Fumei.

- Détachez-le.

Les quatre soeurs se considérèrent durant quelques instants, avant que Shefa ne soit poussée vers Shaolan. Prudente, elle détacha lentement les liens qui enserraient les poignets de son frère. Etrangement, il resta tranquille. Mais lorsqu'elle lui ôta la chiffon de la bouche, un violent ouragan s'abattit sur la résidence des Li.

- VOUS ALLEZ ME PAYER CA !

- Mère !

Elles se réfugièrent derrière Yelan sous le regard courroucé de Shaolan qui serrait les dents et les poings.

- Shaolan.

- Mais mère !

- Un homme n'a pas à menacer une femme comme tu le fais.

- Oui, mais ce ne sont pas des femmes mais mes soeurs et surtout des filles diaboliques. J'ai bien le droit de me venger !

- Tu ne te vengeras sur aucune de tes soeurs.

Des sourires espiègles se dessinèrent sur les lèvres des quatre chinoises.

- Mais mère !

- Je suis venue t'avertir que tu verrais ta fiancée...

- NON ! Vous m'entendez ? Personne ne m'obligera à épouser une inconnue !

- Mais si tu la rencontres, ce ne sera plus une inconnue, argua Futie.

- Si tu veux encore vivre, abstient-toi de faire une autre remarque, rétorqua-t-il.

- Tu sais que tu es un homme très colérique ? Je plains ta future femme...

Shaolan saisit un vase et voulut le lancer vers Futie.

- A ta place, je poserai ce vase si tu ne tiens pas à ce que je te corrige malgré ton âge, conseilla Yelan.

- C'est une honte !

- Oui, admit Shefa, et tu vas dire que la vie est injuste ? La vie t'a gâté. Tu es un séduisant jeune homme en très bonne santé (gloussement de la part des trois autres soeurs.), tu viens d'une famille ancienne, tu travailles aux côtés de mère qui est à la tête d'une des plus grosses entreprises de ce pays et tu vas épouser une ravissante femme intelligente, drôle, gentille, bref une perle. Et toi... toi… J'ai pas de mot pour décrire ce que tu fais ! Oui, la vie est injuste ! C'est une honte de voir qu'un homme a le droit à tout cela et qu'il crache honteusement dessus !

- Que c'est triste pour les autres hommes, fit mine de pleurer Falen.

- Si triste pour eux, renchérit Feimei.

- Très triste, continua Futie.

- C'est bon ! Lâchez-moi un peu avec vos larmes de crocodiles ! Je ne veux épouser personne !

- Pourquoi cela ? s'enquit Shefa. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui peut te gêner dans cette histoire. Que se soit celle-là ou une autre, c'est pareil pour un homme. Tu auras une épouse qui continuera ta lignée et voilà ! Où est le plus dur pour toi. Pour tout t'avouer, c'est ta future épouse que je plaindrais.

- Oui, elle ne gagne pas vraiment dans cette histoire.

- Il y a toujours un gagnant et un perdant, conclut fatalement Shefa.

Elles conclurent cette tragédie dans un long soupir qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin.

- Arrêtez de soupire et de parler pour rien ! Vous ne comprenez pas que vous me stressez à...

- Et en plus, il n'aime pas les bavardages féminins, larmoya Futie. Pauvre future épouse de Shaolan. Heureusement, nous serons là pour l'épauler.

- Oui, nous saurons lui rendre le sourire après vos noces, continua Fumei.

- Nous l'aiderons à...

- STOP ! Alors, là vous rêvez ! Je ne laisserai jamais ma femme côtoyer des folles comme...

Falen, Futie, Fumei et Shefa se placèrent en cercle et discutèrent durant quelques secondes à voix basse puis soudain elles s'exclamèrent en choeur :

- Il a dit "ma femme" ! Il accepte !

Pantois, Shaolan recula. En sentant les pieds du fauteuil, il s'y laissa choir.

- Elles m'on encore eu...

- Alors, pour les fiançailles, je...

_Fin du Flash Back_

Et voilà comment, je me suis retrouvé à prier chaque jour que ces fiançailles se rompent sans que je n'aie eu à voir cette fille. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi dois-je me lier à une femme dont je ne sais rien mis à part des qualités qui ont dû être joliment gonflées par mes soeurs et ma mère. Je suis certaine que cette fille est stupide. Elle doit être le genre de femme à suivre les directives de sa famille sans rien dire. Je hais les femmes de ce genre !

Bon, je ne veux pas d'une femme qui ressemble à mes soeurs - c'est bon, j'ai assez donné dans la folie collective -, je ne veux pas non plus d'une pimbêche qui chercherait à avoir toujours le dernier mot avec moi - non, je ne suis pas macho, mais je sais quand j'ai raison et je n'aime pas qu'on me contredise -, et je veux pas d'une femme pipelette et maquerelle.

Mon idéal féminin ? Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Faudrait peut-être que je me questionne là dessus, un jour ou l'autre. Bref, je veux une femme qui soit du genre de ma mère - non pas de complexe d'Oedipe à l'horizon - une femme qui serait digne dans son allure, une femme qui ne crierait pas mais qui saurait se faire respecter et qui aimerait ses enfants comme ma mère nous a aimés.

Bref, grâce à ma famille - je vais finir par les appeler mes ennemis -, je vais me fiancer - quelle joie ! - et me lier à une créature qui sera en totale contradiction avec ma femme idéale - ai-je dit que ma famille était devenu mon principal ennemi ?

Si j'avais su, croyez-moi, je leur aurais coupé l'herbe sous les pieds en épousant une autre fille. Tiens, je serais capable d'épouser la première venue ! Pourquoi pas ? Puisque le résultat sera le même : épouser une parfaite inconnue. Mais dans un cas, c'est moi qui aurai décidé de mon destin.

L'idée est alléchante... Je vais cogiter pour la peine. Ouais, cogitons.

En catastrophe, je sors enfin de mon appartement situé loin du manoir des Li - oui, j'ai opté pour cette solution quand j'ai vu que je n'aurais jamais une vie privée chez moi - et parvenu au bas du bâtiment, je rejoins ma voiture de fonction avec chauffeur, s'il vous plait.

Le trajet vers l'entreprise se fait dans le silence, je ne suis pas du genre bavard avec mon chauffeur, je sais que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il a été corrompu par ma famille qui le questionneront sur mes confessions.

Mon regard vagabonde au gré des paysages que nous passons. J'ai soudain une envie irrésistible de fuir, de quitter pour un moment la ville est me réfugier sur une île, loin de toute obligations, loin de cette grisaille, loin de tous mes tourments... mais je ne peux pas. Je suis enchaîné à cette vie que mes soeurs déclare être une vie de prince. Une vie de prince... pourquoi pas ? Si être prince signifie ne pas être libre… Oui, je suis un prince.

Les gens déambulent autour de moi, j'aurais pu être l'un d'eux dans une autre vie. J'aurais pu être cet homme maladroit qui, dans sa profonde réflexion, vient d'entrer dans un poteau. J'aurais pu être cette femme qui tire, derrière elle, sa fille dont les pleurs touchent les personnes qu'elles croisent. J'aurais pu être ce lycéen qui tente de se faire pardonner par sa petite amie qui marche à grands pas pour ne plus devoir écouter ses excuses... J'aurais pu me trouver dans la peau de l'une de ces personnes mais j'ai échoué dans le corps d'un Li, celui de l'héritier.

J'ignore ce que je souhaite réellement. A vingt-trois ans, il est un peu tard pour réfléchir à ce que l'on aurait désiré faire. Je suis né dans la bonne famille et depuis, les seules difficultés que j'ai pu rencontrer se résument à tenter de me faire entendre dans une famille infestée de bonnes femmes.

Finalement, je suis un chanceux... Et mes soeurs ont sans doute raison en disant que je devrais accepter ce mariage. Et voilà que je recommence, je me laisse guider par ce qui me paraît être le plus simple pour moi. J'ai presque honte d'être ce que je suis... un homme qui a déjà tout et qui aura tout sans devoir lutter... Quoique... j'ai oublié un léger ennui. Un léger petit tracas qui est apparu dans ma vie, il y a de cela un an. Comment ai-je pu négliger ce "tracas" ? Sûrement le traumatisme que je subis en sa présence...

Pour le moment, mettons ce "tracas" de côté. J'ai déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça. Oui, en fin de compte, je viens de découvrir que j'avais autant de problème que les autres, prince ou pas.

Nous approchons du gigantesque building qui abrite les bureaux de notre société. La voiture s'engouffre dans le parking souterrain. Et s'arrête.

L'attente se prolonge.

Impatient, j'ordonne à mon chauffeur de klaxonner, ce qu'il fait. Mais le bruit ne semble nullement déranger la voiture qui est devant nous et qui nous empêche d'accéder au parking.

J'étais déjà en retard. Là, ma chère et cruelle mère ne va sans doute pas apprécier cet énième retard de ma part. La doyenne survivra mais pas moi après notre entrevue que je devine déjà brève et sanglante. Enervé, je sors de la voiture et me dirige à grands pas vers celle qui est devenue en l'espace de quelques minutes, les maux de toute une vie. Je m'immobilise devant la porte, côté conducteur, et je frappe sur la vitre. Le temps que cette dernière s'abaisse, j'ai le temps de compter les minutes qui me séparent de ma mort. Furieux, je frappe plus fortement contre la vitre. Et cette fois-ci, le conducteur accepte enfin de la descendre.

" .. Oui, j'étudierai ça ce soir et je t'enverrai mon rapport dès que possible."

Je me crispe en entendant cette voix. Certes, elle est douce, raffinée, sensuelle, mais... que je colle cette voix sur le visage d'une femme aux cheveux châtain foncés et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude et... Et vous avez enfin la personnification de mon "tracas".

Cette femme est le cauchemar de mes nuits. Que je ferme les yeux, c'est elle que je vois. Que je me mette à penser, c'est vers elle que se dirigent mes pensées. Oh, je vous vois venir. Vous allez certainement me dire que je suis amoureux et que je ne fais que nier l'évidence... Arrêtez donc de délirer cinq minutes et soyons sérieux durant le reste de mon existence.

Cette femme est ma pire rivale dans le domaine des affaires. Une rivale qui m'a fait perdre des dollars et des parts de marchés sur des segments sur lesquels je pensais être bien implanté. Chacune de ses idées, chaque contrat qu'elle passe finit par devenir un succès.

Je hais cette femme ! Je la déteste ! Et je voudrais la voir à quatre-vingt milles lieux loin de moi. Moi jaloux de cette femme ? Je vous ai dit de rester sérieux.

- Oui ? dit-elle en passant la tête hors de sa voiture.

Elle se fige en me voyant, puis soupire, agacée.

- Que voulez-vous, Li ?

- Pas vous souhaiter une bonne journée, en tout cas. Je voudrais que vous arrêtiez enfin de papoter au téléphone pour avancer.

- Voyez-vous ça. Dès qu'une femme parle au téléphone forcément, elle papote. Sachez, mon cher Li, que je parlais affaire.

- Je me moque de savoir ce que vous faisiez le portable collé à l'oreille. Je suis un homme pressé, moi ! Alors, si vous savez toujours conduire, mettez vos mains sur le volant et avancez !

- Je vois que votre capacité à vous montrer galant et performant est au plus bas.

Comme je déteste cette femme. Comme je voudrais pouvoir tordre le cou à cet oiseau persifleur. C'est une honte de pointer les défauts des gens et de le leur jeter à la figure, sans aucune pitié. Mais si elle tient à jouer à ce petit jeu, je vais jouer.

- Je me montre galant envers celles qui le méritent. Et en ce qui concerne mes performances, ne commentez pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas essayé.

Vu la mine outragée qu'elle arbore, j'ai réussi mon coup. Je suis aux anges. Le soleil vient de se lever et la vie est belle, même si ma mort est programmée ainsi que mes fiançailles. Je... Ouille !

La porte vient de s'ouvrir brusquement. Cette femme vient d'ouvrir sa portière alors que je me trouvais devant. Je vais porter plainte, c'est certain !

Elle me fait face dans un tailleur sombre, elle est toujours habillée en sombre, si je me souviens bien. Son chignon ainsi que ses lunettes sur le nez lui donne des allures de méchantes institutrices. Mais manque de chance pour elle, du haut de son un mètre soixante-cinq, elle risque peu de me faire hurler de peur... Pourtant, lorsque la gifle atteint ma joue gauche, je comprends ce que signifie "une femme furieuse".

- Vous êtes un odieux personnage !

- Je n'ai fait que répliquer.

- Votre mère...

- Laissez ma mère où elle est, je vous prie.

- Votre mère aurait honte de vous si elle savait !

- Vous ne comprenez pas le chinois, j'ai l'impression.

- Oh si, mais les intimidations ne marchent pas avec moi.

Et sur ce, elle rentre dans sa voiture puis démarre, s'enfonçant dans le parking.

Elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve et elle m'énerve et elle continuera à m'énerver durant cette matinée vu qu'elle est sans doute ici pour conclure un contrat avec ma mère.

D'un air dépité, je regagne ma voiture et je m'y engouffre en priant pour que la journée ne s'annonce pas désastreuse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A grand pas, il passe les portes de la compagnie sans remarquer les gens qui le saluaient sur son passage. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il appuya le bouton puis attendit. Les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta au centième étage. Il sortit. Il passa devant la réceptionniste, une femme brune d'une cinquantaine d'année, sans un mot, mais cette dernière semblait y être habituée car elle lui sourit et le salua avec amabilité.

- Monsieur Li !

Shaolan continua sa marche vers son bureau.

- MONSIEUR LI !

Il se retourna.

- Vous ne devriez pas crier ainsi, ma chère Zhenlane. A votre âge ce n'est pas conseillé.

- A qui la faute ? le sermonna-t-elle en plaquant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Il rit.

- Tenez.

Elle sortit une boîte du tiroir de son bureau puis la tendit à Shaolan qui l'ouvrit aussitôt.

- J'adore vos biscuits. Merci.

Elle lui jeta un regard plein de reproches.

- Oui ?

- Votre mère vous demande dans son bureau.

- Je m'en doute un peu... Est-elle furieuse ou... très furieuse ?

- Devinez un peu. Vous êtes en retard. Votre mère vous attend avec un de vos nouveaux partenaires...

- QUOI ? Ne me dites surtout pas que mademoiselle Kinomoto...

- Comment savez-vous que c'est d'elle dont je parlais ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Peu importe. Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi moi ?

Shaolan s'était tourné vers le mur pour y frapper son front. Une terrible malchance le poursuivait, il le savait. Depuis que ses soeurs et sa mère avaient soudainement eu l'idée de le fiancer, tout allait de mal en pire dans sa vie.

- Cessez votre jeu, et filez vite dans le bureau de votre mère. Pour le moment, mademoiselle Kinomoto patiente dans le vôtre.

- Mon bureau ? Et puis quoi encore ? Faites-la sortir !

- Mais...

- LI SHAOLAN !

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Shaolan. Se mordant la lèvre, il voua au diable cette chère Sakura.

Il était un homme mort, encore plus mort que le dernier cadavre mort. Il soupira puis se résigna à avancer dans le long couloir de la mort en direction de son bourreau qui l'attendait fulminante devant son bureau, à deux portes du sien.

Shaolan passa devant Yelan puis entra. Cette dernière referma la porte d'un coup sec.

- Bonjour, mère.

- Bonjour, Shaolan.

Mauvais point. Elle n'avait pas utilisé son diminutif. Elle devait lui en vouloir énormément.

- Vous m'avez demandé ?

- Assis-toi.

Shaolan se garda bien d'opposer le moindre refus à sa mère. Tandis qu'il s'installait, Yelan alla se tenir devant les fenêtres, sans aucun rideau, qui lui offraient un magnifique panorama sur la ville. Les mains derrière son dos, elle était droite et fière dans ses vêtements chinois. Ses cheveux noirs dénués de tous filament gris étaient rassemblés dans une seule et longue tresse.

- Dis-moi, Shaolan, ne t'avais-je pas demandé d'être ponctuel aujourd'hui ?

- Si, mère mais...

- Et l'as-tu été ?

- Non, mais...

- Crois-tu que je devrais me montrer indulgente envers toi ?

- Et bien... Vous ai-je raconté ce qui vient de m'arriver dans le parking... ?

- Li Shaolan ! s'écria-t-elle en se retournant. Je te déconseillerai de m'énerver plus que je ne le suis déjà. Comment peux-tu me faire cela ? (_J'étais certain qu'elle ne me laisserait pas m'expliquer_, songea Shaolan.) Crois-tu que je puisse à moi seule empêcher tous ces requins de mettre main basse sur le patrimoine des Li ?

- Je peux vous assurer qu'ils ne le feront pas, mère. Faites-moi confiance.

Yelan avança vers son fils et s'appuya contre la table.

- Et comment puisque tu sembles te désintéresser de ce qui se passe ? Certains trichent à nos dépens. Et malheureusement, il entache le nom des Li dans leur manoeuvres frauduleuses, et à force, nous perdrons la confiance de tous nos partenaires.

- A ce propos, nous devrions abandonner l'idée de certains partenariats avant de...

- Je vois que tu es au courant de la venue de Mlle Kinomoto, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Oui, et laissez-moi émettre des doutes sur ce partenariat.

- J'écouterai tes doutes le jour où tu te montreras plus crédible, Shaolan !

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? demanda-t-il en croquant un biscuits.

Sa mère lui ôta la boîte de biscuits des mains et le posa sur la table, devant les yeux avides de Shaolan dont l'estomac quémandait, à corps et à cris, de la nourriture.

- Que tu te mettes sérieusement au travail !

- Entendu, mère, soupira-t-il.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Shaolan. C'est ce qui m'a conduit à te trouver une future épouse (Shaolan grimaça). Avec une femme sérieuse à tes côtés, tu deviendras un homme responsable.

- Et vous vous moquez de savoir si je serai heureux le restant de ma vie.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi que ton futur mariage soit une réussite.

- Vous avez toujours réponse à tout, mère.

- Et oui...

Yelan saisit le combiné sur la table puis l'approcha de son oreille. "Faites entrer Mlle Kinomoto" dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

- Si notre empire s'écroule, vous saurez à qui vous plaindre, mère.

- A toi, bien sûr.

Le fils et la mère se sourirent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une fleur de cerisier, assez strict.

_Je suis un homme injustement condamné à souffrir de la main des femmes_, pensa Shaolan avant de croiser les regard de Sakura et de commencer à se mesurer à ces deux prunelles vertes.

**A suivre….**

Voilà ! Comme d'hab, avec moi, faut pas s'étonner de la fin aussi barbarement coupée, lol. Je vous laisse sur ce premier chapitre en espérant que ça vous aura plu.

Bisous à tous !


	2. Je suis maudit et vous

Et Hello !

Second opus de cette fic et bonne rigolade en perspective, lol. Pour ce chapitre, vous allez enfin découvrir le nom et les traits de la fiancée de Shaolan que tout le monde croyait connaître. Franchement, avec Feylie aux commandes, est-ce que la vie de Shaolan peut être simple ? Non. Je pensais que vous me connaissiez, snif, vous me amis-lecteurs du net, lol. Bref, vous verrez bien ce que je trame pour notre chouchou !

Bonne lecture !

OoO

Chapitre 2 : Je suis maudit et vous ?

Yelan regarda désespérément les deux jeunes gens qui, bien qu'ils soient assis côte à côte, se tournaient le dos comme de vulgaires enfants gâtés. Après les regards assassins qui avaient suivi l'arrivée de Sakura, l'ambiance "bouderie" était de rigueur pour cette réunion qui virait pour son plus grand malheur en garderie.

_Moi qui pensais que leur bon sens prendrait le dessus sur leur bêtise_, songea Yelan d'un air dépité.

Elle se rassit puis considéra à nouveau les deux ennemis.

- Il serait tout de même plus intelligent de revenir à ce qui nous préoccupe et d'oublier ainsi votre désaccord.

- Désaccord ? s'exclama Shaolan, outrée. Il n'y a aucun désaccord entre nous !

- Je suis ravie de...

- C'est de l'inimitié pure et dure ! termina-t-il alors que Yelan pâlissait à vue d'oeil.

- Pour une fois, je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui ! approuva Sakura, ce qui faillit couper le souffle à Yelan. Comment ai-je pu penser un instant que vous vous comporteriez comme un homme galant envers moi ?

- Je le suis mais pas avec les pestes de votre genre !

- Moi, une peste ? s'outragea la jeune femme.

- Non. (Il examina la japonaise des pieds à la tête.) Je voulais dire une femme aussi coincée que vous !

- Shaolan ! s'écria Yelan, choquée par l'attitude son fils.

Sakura se releva calmement.

- Bien, dit-elle d'une voix neutre. Je pense sincèrement qu'un partenariat entre nos deux compagnies serait voué à l'échec. Visiblement, nos opinions et nos points de vue divergent totalement, et il serait stupide de risquer la santé de nos entreprises respectives avec une alliance qui nous mènerait à coup sûr vers la faillite. J'ai été ravie d'avoir pu vous rencontrer en personne, madame Li. (Elle s'inclina devant Yelan.) Au revoir.

- Attendez !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai en sorte que les contrats en cours soient respectés et exécutés.

Sans avoir pris la peine de serrer la main du chinois, Sakura se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Dès que celle-ci se referma sur la japonaise, Shaolan croisa les jambes et un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres.

- Je savais qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids face à...

Un horrible et persistant frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il leva la tête et vit sa mère, debout à quelques centimètres de lui, imposante dans son costume de dragon mécontent. Et même si pour le moment, elle ne crachait pas de feu, ses prunelles, elles, flambaient comme jamais.

Il déglutit.

Il se souvenait de la fois où sa mère n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour le punir que de le laisser sous la pluie afin de lui apprendre une leçon qui selon elle devait être toujours respecté tant qu'il vivrait sous son toit : "ne jamais contredire maman Li même lorsqu'elle a forcément tort." Ce jour-là, il s'en était passablement tiré avec un simple rhume. Mais lorsque le lendemain, il avait voulu jouer les malins en la menaçant d'appeler _l'Aide à l'Enfance Maltraitée_...

Il déglutit à nouveau alors que le silence de sa mère devenait plus que pesant.

- Mère, vous...

- J'ignorais que mon fils était aussi insolent envers les femmes.

- Mère, ne croyiez pas...

- Je suis terriblement affligée de voir que je suis la mère d'un tel goujat.

- Mère, je...

- Crois-moi, Shaolan, c'est la dernière fois que tu me feras honte devant un tiers.

Sous l'oeil inquiet de son fils, Yelan prit le combiné de téléphone puis composa un numéro.

- Que faites-vous, mère ?

- Je téléphone.

- Je le vois bien, mais à qui ?

Yelan écarta le combiné de son oreille puis sourit à son fils. L'angoisse de ce dernier augmenta de plusieurs échelons. Ce sourire loin de le rassurer sur son sort, l'inquiétait encore plus. Un dragon ne peut pas sourire. Il hurle, il tape des pieds, crache du feu, torture parfois et surtout il menace mais jamais au grand jamais il ne sourit ainsi... aussi calmement, gentiment, chaleureusement comme un ange qui vient lui annoncer que le paradis lui sera accessible même vivant.

- Aux parents de ta future épouse, répondit-elle. Il est temps pour toi de la rencontrer. Et cet après-midi sera...

- MERE ! s'écria-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds.

- ASSEZ ! rétorqua-t-elle. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai été tolérante avec toi ! Tu m'as imploré de ne pas hâter cette rencontre. J'ai accepté pensant que pour me remercier tu te comporterais en adulte responsable, mais ce que j'ai constaté aujourd'hui m'oblige à revenir sur ma décision. Et oui, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le visage de son fils se décomposer, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais tenir ma promesse alors que tu es incapable de tenir la tienne !

- Mère, je vous en prie, dit-il en saisissant le combiné. Je vous promets de...

- Trop tard, coupa-t-elle en prenant son portable dans sa poche. Cet après-midi, tu verras enfin ta chère future moitié.

- Vous ne pouvez tout de même pas me faire cela ? Vous n'allez pas sacrifier votre enfant, votre fils unique et chéri sur l'autel sanglant du mariage ?

- Je le ferai sans hésiter et je serai même prête à danser autour de cet autel.

L'image du dragon dans une tenue de dame d'honneur couleur pêche dansant autour d'un rocher parsemé de fleurs blanches sur lequel il se trouverait enchaîné, effleura l'esprit de Shaolan. Il blêmit davantage.

- Tu n'avais qu'à te tenir convenablement avec Mlle Kinomoto, et ne pas la faire fuir sans qu'elle n'ait signé le contrat que je rêvais de signer depuis des mois !

- Etes-vous certaine que, dans cette pièce, je sois le seul à me comporter comme un...

Le regard noir de sa mère le fit taire.

- Li Shaolan...

- TRES BIEN ! Si ce partenariat est plus important que mon avenir, j'irai présenter mes excuses à cette... à Mlle Kinomoto, se rattrapa-t-il. Cela vous convient-il ?

- A moitié.

- Et je reviendrai avec un contrat dûment conclu, daté et signé.

Yelan rangea son portable.

- Bien. Je vois que tu sais rattraper tes erreurs. Pour la peine, tu ne rencontreras ta fiancée que dans la journée de demain. J'ai préparé cette rencontre, hier...

- Vous aviez déjà tout prévu ! l'accusa-t-il. C'est honteux de me tendre un tel piège, mère ! Vous gagnez sur les deux tableaux !

- Les affaires, mon fils, juste les affaires, expliqua-t-elle en se rasseyant derrière son bureau. Lorsque tu auras atteint mon niveau, personne ne pourra rien te refuser. Donc, va t'excuser, revient avec mon contrat et demain tu auras ta fiancée. Ne suis-je pas une bonne mère ? Ne réponds pas, je sais que tu le penses déjà.

Bouche bée, Shaolan observa sa mère qui commençait à étudier la montagne de paperasse posée sur sa table.

- Aurais-tu une dernière chose à me demander, Shaolan ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers son fils qui ne bougeait pas.

- Non, mère, réussit-il à articuler.

- Et bien, sors et va t'atteler à tes tâches. Le temps c'est de l'argent, mon garçon.

De mauvaise grâce, Shaolan tourna les talons. Il s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas. Il se dirigea vers la table, prit sa boîte de biscuit et, sous l'oeil amusé de sa mère, sortit enfin.

- Un vrai gamin, conclut-elle en soupirant.

OoO

Dès que je rentre dans le restaurant, une main me fait signe depuis le fond de la salle. D'un pas lent, je me fraye un chemin à travers les tables et je m'arrête devant celle où est assis mon meilleur ami, le très respectable et honorable Eriol Hiragizawa, comme le surnomme mes soeurs. Elles le trouvent mignon, adorable, gentil, intelligent ; bref, il a toutes les qualités et moi... moi j'ai tous les défauts du monde. D'ailleurs, elles se demandent toujours pour quelles raisons un être parfait prend la peine de se traîner un boulet tel que moi. La famille, c'est tellement gentil, vous ne pensez pas ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, je m'installe face à ce garçon à lunette aux yeux d'un bleu profond, impeccablement coiffé - ce que je ne suis jamais avec mes maudits cheveux -, habillé d'un jean, chemise, veste ; qui attire les regards des femmes aux alentours.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Shao, dit-il amusé alors que je m'installe face à lui. Encore tes soeurs ou bien cette chère Yelan ?

- Je vais bien ! Oui, tout va bien dans ma vie et...

- Voulez-vous un verre, monsieur ?

Le serveur pose la carte des menus sur la table et sourit.

- Non merci ! Vous voulez m'imposer ma commande alors que vous ignorez mes goûts ?

Le serveur me regarde médusé puis interroge Eriol du regard.

- Ce sera un verre d'eau pour ce loup et une limonade pour moi.

Le serveur s'éloigne.

- Je crois que ta légendaire bonne humeur est de retour.

- Je crois que mon meilleur ami depuis le collège ne va pas faire long feu s'il continue à se moquer de moi.

- Bon, que se passe-t-il ?

- Ma mère veut que j'aille présenter mes excuses à cette Kinomoto et que rencontre cette fiancée demain lors d'un déjeuner officiel.

- Explique plus en détail.

Avec une patience dont je ne me serais pas cru capable, je lui explique cette matinée catastrophique. Comme à l'accoutumée, Eriol m'écoute sans m'interrompre - ce que certain ose faire juste pour un simple verre d'eau. A la fin de mon récit, Eriol appelle le serveur et commande.

Il commande alors que je suis au plus mal ! Cette moitié d'anglais joue avec mes nerfs !

Lorsque la commande est passée, Eriol se préoccupe enfin de mon problème.

- Avoue que tu es tout de même coupable.

- Non !

- Si.

- NON !

- Si.

- NON !

- Non.

- SI !

Il éclate de rire. Et moi j'ai envie que l'autre serveur impoli me serve un fricassé d'anglais servi d'une sauce chinoise. Eriol veut mourir, c'est certain. Il ne comprend pas dans quel état je me trouve en cet instant. Vexée, je me lève pour quitter ce restaurant, mais il me retient.

- Rassis-toi, Shao. (Je m'exécute.) Je suis désolé mais avoue que Kinomoto ne méritait pas autant de méchanceté de ta part.

- C'est vite dit !

- Quand iras-tu lui présenter des excuses ?

- Je devais le faire en sortant du bureau de ma mère mais je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à aller me disputer avec la japonaise alors qu'une autre femme hantait mes pensées.

- Qui ? Tu sors avec...

- Comment pourrais-je sortir avec une femme alors que ma mère prépare déjà mon mariage ? Je pensais à cette fiancée mystère ! Plus j'y réfléchis et plus je suis certain que cette fille ne m'est pas inconnue. Elle est de bonne famille et c'est sûrement la fille d'un de nos clients ou fournisseurs. Donc, je l'ai forcément rencontrée lors d'un dîner ou d'une réception. Je la connais peut-être de vue...

- Et je suppose que tu vas tenter de découvrir qui est la mystérieuse fiancée - alors que tu la verras demain - au lieu d'aller t'excuser auprès de Kinomoto et obtenir ce contrat que ta mère désire plus que tout. A force de haïr cette Kinomoto, je vais finir par croire que tu éprouves des...

- Tu aimes le danger, n'est-ce pas ?

Le couteau que je tends vers son visage, le fait sourire.

- Pas particulièrement. Pose ce couteau, Shao, avant que les autres clients ne crient à l'assassin.

Je pose mon arme, sous les yeux hagards du serveur qui hésite à poser les assiettes sur notre table.

- J'irai sans doute la voir en sortant de ce resto.

- Bonne résolution qui sera sûrement repoussée.

Eriol me connaît trop bien. S'en est presque monstrueux.

« Merci. »

Cette voix.

Je me retourne et j'aperçois mon "tracas". Cette chère Sakura Kinomoto est accompagnée d'un homme. Il est brun, l'air hautain, soigneusement paré dans ses vêtements de golden boy. Il a sur le nez des lunettes qui lui donnent des allures d'homme intelligent et cultivé.

Il a fallu qu'elle vienne asphyxier mon air et gâcher du même coup mon déjeuner. Le seul avantage, c'est que je n'aurai pas à aller la voir dans ses bureaux pour lui présenter des excuses.

- Qui c'est ? murmure Eriol à voix basse.

- Qui ?

- Qui est cette fille que tu manges du regard ?

- Ah, elle ! Je ne la mange pas du regard. C'est Sakura Kinomoto.

- Tu veux dire que c'est elle, la...

Je lui fais signe de baisser encore plus la voix.

- Oui, hélas, c'est elle.

- Hélas ? Je ne dirai pas ça. Elle est plus que ravissante et... comment as-tu pu te mettre à dos une femme aussi douce ? Tu es bien l'homme le plus...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Je me lève puis me dirige vers les toilettes à l'autre bout de la salle. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de cette fille et de ce serpent d'Eriol, meilleur ami à mi-temps et bientôt viré de ce job.

Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage puis je me regarde dans le miroir. J'ai vraiment l'air fatiguée. Ce n'est pas bon pour mon image. Pas bon du tout.

L'homme que j'avais vu en compagnie de Kinomoto entre. Il se rince également les mains puis se mire narcissiquement dans la glace.

Il m'énerve. Il y a chez lui un "je ne sais quoi" qui m'énerve mais que je ne parviens pas à expliquer.

- Votre soeur ?

- Que dites-vous ? me demande-t-il étonné.

- Cette femme qui vous accompagne, c'est votre sœur ?

- Ah, non ! Ma future épouse.

- Votre future épouse ?

- Oui.

- Félicitation. Elle doit beaucoup vous aimer.

- Pour tout vous dire, nous venons de nous rencontrer. Nos familles ont joué les intermédiaires.

- Je vois... Mais vous ne la trouvez pas un peu...

- Coincée ? Trop sérieuse ?

- Oui.

- Si, mais je suis persuadé qu'elle ne sera pas la même dans une chambre, si vous voyiez ce que je veux dire.

Je sourie crispé. Je déteste réellement et au plus au profond de moi, cet homme. Parler d'une femme en ces termes... Je n'apprécie pas cette Kinomoto mais je ne pense pas qu'elle mérite de finir sa vie avec un tel homme imbu de sa personne et qui ne doit avoir qu'un idée : voir Kinomoto, nue, entre ses draps.

- Et dire que j'ai reporté un déjeuner avec ma maîtresse, murmure-t-il pour lui-même. Je la verrai sans doute ce soir.

- Vous...

- Oui ?

Je le dévisage.

- Rien.

Je ressors des toilettes avant de devoir commettre un meurtre. Soucieux, je retourne à ma table.

- J'ai commencé à manger sans toi.

- Je n'ai pas faim...

- Tu as réfléchi à tes excuses ? continue Eriol. A la manière dont tu procèderas ?

En entendant la voix dans mon dos, je me retourne et voit le futur époux de Kinomoto déposer un baiser sur sa joue, alors qu'elle se crispe. Oui, je la sens se crisper, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Je tourne le dos à la scène.

- Et puis merde, ce n'est pas mes oignons.

- De quoi parles-tu, Shao ?

- Rien.

OoO

Une serviette enroulée autour de sa tête, habillée d'un pyjama gris et d'un débardeur rose, Sakura sortit de sa salle de bain.

Rude journée qu'elle avait partiellement oubliée en plongeant dans sa baignoire au milieu des bulles de savons parfumée. Désormais, elle se sentait moins fatiguée. Les pieds bien au chaud enfouis dans des têtes de lapins, faisant office de chaussons, elle pénétra dans son séjour et alluma les lumières.

La pièce sortit de l'obscurité. Son attention se riva aussitôt sur la pile de papier posée sur sa table basse disposée devant son canapé. Elle soupira. Elle dormirait encore tard cette nuit.

Son portable sonna à ce moment. Ravie de retarder de quelques minutes son travail, elle prit le téléphone sur la table basse et répondit.

« ... Tu sembles aller bien.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Que se passe-t-il, Sakura ?

- Encore lui. Cette espèce de macho qui ne supporte pas de voir une femme le surpasser.

- Tu vas loin, non ? se moqua la jeune femme.

- Pas du tout, Tomoyo ! (Elle ôta la serviette de ses cheveux et y passa la main.) Il me déteste parce que je suis meilleure que lui. Ça se voit, ça se sent, c'est flagrant !

- Note ça sur un bloc-notes. Ça peut servir pour une prochaine pub. On peut dire que grâce à lui, tu as toujours de bonnes idées pour les slogans.

- Je vois que cette situation plait énormément à ma cruelle supérieure mais néanmoins amie, railla-t-elle.

- Et le contrat ?

- ... Oublie-le. J'ai quitté le bureau de Yelan Li en claquant la porte derrière moi. (Elle fouilla un moment dans la paperasse de papier devant elle.) Mais bon, pour les restes, j'ai obtenu satisfaction.

- Oui, mais ce partenariat avec les Li, je l'attendais comme mon cadeau de noël.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave... Tu vas trouver une solution pour qu'il se fasse, pas vrai ma Sakura ?

- Et moi qui allais te remercier pour ta compréhension et ta gentillesse, répliqua-t-elle en soupirant. Entendu. Demain, j'irai voir les Li. Cela vous convient-il, patronne ?

- Tu n'y étais pas obligée, voyons.

- A d'autres, veux-tu. (Elle entendit Tomoyo pouffer de rire.) Bon, je te laisse. J'ai encore quelques papiers à relire avant d'aller me coucher dont celui que je dois te renvoyer demain.

- Ne dors pas trop tard. Bisou.

- Je verrai... Bisou.

Sakura éteignit son portable et le reposa sur la table basse.

Devoir retourner chez les Li et affronter la mine satisfaite de ce Shaolan... Quelle calamité !

_Allez, courage, Sakura !_ pensa-t-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur. _Tout ça, c'est pour le boulot !_

Au bout de deux heures de lecture ennuyeuse, elle ôta ses lunettes, étendit ses jambes et s'étira, en baillant. Elle porta un coup d'oeil sur la montre posée sur une table ronde au milieu des cadres de photos.

Vingt trois heures.

Elle avait une envie irrésistible d'aller au lit et de remettre à plus tard l'étude des dossiers restants.

Elle se leva. Ses pas la conduirent vers les fenêtres qui offraient une splendide vue sur Hong Kong, mais les tours de cette ville ne valait pas la Tour de Tokyo. La sonnerie de la porte retentit soudain et l'arracha à sa contemplation.

Qui pouvait bien la déranger à une heure si tardive ? Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'autre pot de colle de Nakaôji. Et dire qu'elle allait devoir l'épouser. A croire que le ciel, les dieux et tous les anges étaient contre elle.

En traînant des pieds, la jeune femme alla ouvrir.

- Bonsoir.

Effarée, Sakura dévisagea le jeune homme. Adieu tenue impeccable qu'il affichait en temps normal au bureau, bonjour chevelure ébouriffée, cravate négligemment nouée et chemise dépassant de son pantalon !

- Que faites-vous ici, Li ?

Sa question demeura sans réponse. Shaolan l'observait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

- J'ai dû me tromper, dit-il finalement en se grattant la tête. Ce n'est pas la Sakura Kinomoto coincée que...

La porte se referma brusquement sur lui, le laissant pantois. Furieux, il frappa violemment cette dernière.

- Ouvrez, sale peste !

Il obtient satisfaction. La porte s'entrebâilla.

- Vous croyez que c'est une façon de parler à une personne qu'on dérange aussi tard dans la nuit ?

- Vingt-trois heures, ce n'est pas si tard, argumenta-t-il.

- Pour vous qui avez l'habitude de finir dans une de ces boîtes à la mode, je n'en doute pas, mais pour moi, il est tard !

- Vous ne semblez pas si vieille que ça pour...

- Quel démon vous a donné mon adresse ? l'interrompit-t-elle, agacée.

- Je suis passée dans vos bureaux et voilà !

- Et pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Vous avez décidé de me harceler même en dehors du cadre professionnel ?

- Je peux entrer ?

- Non.

- Si vous voulez que vos voisins sachent que vous recevez des hommes si tard dans la nuit, ils...

Shaolan agrippa Shaolan par le bras, le tira à l'intérieur de son appartement et claqua la porte. Alors qu'il entrait dans son séjour, Sakura s'adossa contre le mur du vestibule et soupira.

_Zen_, se dit-elle. _Zen..._

Elle respira un grand coup puis rejoignit le jeune homme. En voyant le chinois, déjà à son aise sur le canapé, elle vit rouge. Elle fendit droit sur Shaolan, lui arracha les feuilles qu'il tenait entre les mains et le poussa vers une chaise.

- Doucement ! Je n'allais pas vous manger vos papiers.

- Dites-moi ce que vous voulez ou bien je vous jette dehors dans la seconde !

- Je suis venu présenter mes excuses mais sincèrement vous ne les méritez pas.

- Et bien je m'en moque ! Gardez vos excuses pour vous et foutez-moi la paix !

- Et bien, voyez-vous ça ? Même sans vos lunettes, vous êtes la même fille insupportable, mais en plus malpolie.

- Et vous, vous êtes le même homme arrogant et macho !

- Macho ? Moi ?

- Oui. Dites-le que vous ne supportez pas que je sois meilleure que vous !

- Je suis navré de vous dire que je suis bel et bien le meilleur de nous deux.

- Vous croyez ?

- J'en suis même persuadé, ma chère. Jusque là, vous avez eu ce qu'on appelle de la veine. Mais je vous assure que dans le domaine des affaires, il faut plus que la chance pour réussir.

J'en suis consciente, eut-elle envie de répliquer mais elle s'y abstient. Donner raison à ce mufle reviendrait à supporter sa suffisance durant le temps qu'elle passerait en Chine.

Si elle dévoilait sa fragilité, elle craignait de subir la domination des hommes et leurs critiques masochistes. Pour éviter toutes mauvaises critiques derrière son dos, elle s'était décidée à adopter un accoutrement plus stricte et sévère lorsqu'elle travaillait. Et depuis son installation à Hong Kong, elle n'avait permis à aucun de ses partenaires commerciaux de fouler le seuil de son appartement. Et voilà que celui qu'elle détestait le plus, celui qu'elle rêvait d'aplatir, était assis dans son séjour comme si de rien n'était. Il était entré dans son antre, sa bulle, son cocon et l'avait en plus découverte hors de son costume de femme d'affaire. Li Shaolan méritait de mourir ce soir.

- Pourriez-vous venir demain matin dans nos bureaux ? s'enquit-il soudainement.

- Non, j'ai des rendez-vous.

- Dans l'après-midi ?

- Vers quelle heure ?

- Disons... quatorze heures ?

- Quinze heures trente, trancha-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Bien. Je vous vois donc demain. Une dernière chose...

- Oui ?

- ... Non, rien. Bonne soirée.

Shaolan se releva et quitta l'appartement, sans un mot de plus, laissant Sakura perplexe.

OoO

Le réveil est encore plus dur que les jours précédents. J'ai la sensation que plus rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant lorsque j'aurai rencontré cette fiancée mystère. Je suis comme un prisonnier que l'on mène à l'échafaud, un innocent que l'on condamne sans remords, un malheureux que l'on laisse croupir dans sa misère. Je suis un désespéré de la vie et personne ne le voit ! Personne n'est là pour protester contre mon sort, aucune association pour défendre mes droits, aucune manifestation pour s'opposer à la Dame Dragon - mère indigne qu'elle est - aucun télémachin pour me sauver de l'irrémédiable.

Je suis perdu, un homme perdu !

Le visage qui se reflète dans mon miroir, ce matin, semble me narguer, me dire que je n'ai que ce que je mérite, et qu'une belle gueule comme moi n'a pas à se plaindre comme je le fais... Je vais finir par être interné, je le vois, je le sens, c'est flagrant ! Je vais finir dans un hosto de fou ! Ma vie est fichue...

Machinalement, je m'habille. Avec lenteur, je finis de boutonner ma chemise et passe ma cravate autour de mon cou. Je la noue en soupirant, me retenant pour ne pas serrer ce bout de tissu autour de ma gorge. Chaussé et habillé de ma veste, je sors de mon appartement et rejoins ma voiture de fonction, ce carrosse noir qui me mènera vers cette mère qui m'a honteusement sacrifié sur l'autel de ses ambitions.

Je devrais me faire à cette idée. Ces mariages de convenances ne sont pas si rares dans le milieu, bien que l'on ne nomme pas ainsi la chose. Mais pourquoi suis-je le seul à ne pas y échapper alors que Shefa et Futie ont choisi leurs époux ? Sans doute parce que c'est tout de même moi l'héritier de la famille. Je vais finir par m'enfuir... oui m'enfuir très loin de la Chine.

Le trajet me semble, pour la première fois, très court. Je passe les portes de l'entreprise avec une tête d'enterrement. C'est avec un énorme poids sur le coeur et sur le dos, que je salue notre chère réceptionniste qui s'étonne de ne pas me voir accepter ses biscuits.

Toutes les belles choses de la vie ont perdu grâce à mes yeux.

Que l'on m'achève avant que je sache ce qu'est le vrai enfer sur terre !

J'entre dans mon bureau, pose mes affaires sur la table, ôte mon manteau et m'affale sur mon siège de vice-président. Je contemple le plafond, porte mon regard sur le mobilier d'un marron chaud, puis revient contempler le plafond.

Je soupire.

- Shaolan !

Je glisse les yeux vers la porte et aperçois ma mère.

- Cesse de faire cette tête d'enterrement. Tu ne te rends pas à des funérailles mais à des fiançailles. Saisis-tu la nuance ?

- Parce qu'il y en a une ? Bonjour, mère.

- Tu vas devoir te reprendre et montrer un visage plus avenant.

- J'essaierai.

- Et en ce qui concerne tes excuses à Mlle Kinomoto ?

- C'est fait. J'ai rendez-vous avec elle cet après-midi pour discuter du contrat.

- Je vois que tu m'as écoutée, dit-elle satisfaite.

- Avais-je le choix, mère ?

- Non. Tu es un bon garçon.

Et sur cette phrase, elle sort de mon bureau.

- Elle aurait au moins pu me présenter ses condoléances. Mère indigne, va !

La porte s'entrebâille.

- La mère indigne que je suis te signale qu'elle va de ce pas aller commander les alliances.

Je sais, pas la peine de me le redire : je suis maudit. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus.

OoO

- Voyons, Shaolan. Je t'en prie, cesse de soupirer ainsi. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés et je voudrais que tu souries.

- Désolé, mère, mais si vous contrôlez ma vie, vous ne contrôlerez pas mes...

Yelan saisit l'oreille de son fils et tira dessus. A l'avant, le chauffeur étouffa un rire.

- De ton propre aveu, ta vie est déjà un enfer. Ne cherche pas à y ajouter d'autres démons. Vas-tu sourire ?

- Bien sur, mère.

Le sourire crispé que Shaolan dédia à sa mère, calma cette dernière. Elle lâcha son oreille et reprit une posture plus digne d'une présidente de compagnie.

- Vois-tu, Shaolan, ta fiancée est une personne qui a été élevée dans la pure tradition chinoise. Elle n'élève jamais la voix, n'interrompe jamais son interlocuteur comme tu aimes si bien le...

- Moi ? Mais... !

Elle toussa puis reprit.

- Sache qu'elle est d'une timidité presque maladive et tes allures de méchant loup ne feront que la terroriser.

- Si seulement, ça suffisait pour qu'elle par...

Le regard de sa mère le fit taire.

- Je voudrais que tu te montres plus que prévenant envers elle. Agis comme un homme amoureux et montre-lui que tu es un vrai gentleman désireux de perpétuer la tradition chinoise tout en étant moderne.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, soupira-t-il.

La voiture s'arrêta. Shaolan ouvrit la portière et la referma derrière sa mère. Il lui tendit son bras.

- Tu te rattrapes, mon fils.

- Que ne ferais-je pas pour vous plaire, mère, rétorqua-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le restaurant.

L'endroit était parfaitement à l'image des gens qui y déjeunaient : chic, arrogant dans sa décoration dorée et blanc, et ennuyeux. Yelan lâcha le bras de son fils et se dirigea vers une table disposée près des fenêtres aux rideaux crème.

Le coeur battant, Shaolan considéra alors les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de la table. Un homme, les cheveux gris, élégant dans son deux-pièces, serra la main de Yelan. Cette dernière se tourna ensuite vers une femme, dans un tailleur de grande marque à première vue, du Chanel. La troisième personne qui attira le plus l'attention du jeune homme - le contraire aurait été étonnant - fut la jeune femme sagement assise qui n'osait visiblement pas lever les yeux.

Yelan se retourna et fit signe à son fils de les rejoindre. Le ventre noué, ce dernier s'exécuta sans détacher les yeux de celle qu'il devinait être sa fiancée.

Les cheveux noués dans une longue tresse, elle était habillée dans un tailleur entièrement blanc qui donna des sueurs froides à Shaolan. Il priait pour que sa mère évite la formule "nous voici tous réunis, aujourd'hui, pour..."

L'horreur !

- Je vous présente donc mon fils, Li Shaolan.

Yelan poussa son fils devant elle.

- Bonjour. Je suis très honoré de faire votre connaissance...

- Que suis-je bête ! s'exclama Yelan. Je pensais que tu reconnaîtrais l'ancien ami de ton père. Ce sont les Akizuki. Tu étais si jeune à l'époque.

- Oui, si jeune, renchérit l'homme. Vous avez bien grandi, Shaolan.

- Merci, vous aussi... Je veux dire que... Les années semblent vous avoir épargné, vous et votre si ravissante épouse.

- Quel séducteur ! sourit la femme. Ma fille a bien de la chance d'avoir un fiancé tel que vous. D'ailleurs, il serait temps de faire les présentations. Lève-toi donc, Nakuru.

La jeune fille se leva et présenta timidement sa main à Shaolan.

- Bonjour, monsieur Li.

- Bonjour, dit-il pris au dépourvu par la fragilité qu'il ressentait chez sa promise.

- Quelle timidité de la part de ces fiancés, plaisanta le père de Nakuru.

- Puis-je aller me rincer les mains ? coupa Shaolan. Je reviens.

Il tourna les talons et se hâta de rejoindre les toilettes.

- Bon, que faire ? se demanda-t-il en faisant les cent pas. Si je la repousse, elle va forcément subir mon refus comme un échec. Elle est dans la même situation que moi... je ne peux pas me montrer cruel envers elle.

- Shaolan.

Il s'immobilisa.

- Que faites-vous dans les toilettes des hommes ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme. Vous vous êtes trompez ?

La jeune femme s'approcha lentement vers lui, et curieusement Shaolan se sentit mal. Il recula.

- Vous devriez ressortir avant que quelqu'un ne vous surprenne ici.

- Et alors ? rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle toute fluette qu'il avait entendue cinq minutes plus tôt.

- Vous n'allez pas supportez un scandale. Vous qui êtes si...

Son dos cogna le mur.

- Timide ? proposa-t-elle.

- C'est cela !

Elle saisit sa cravate et tira dessus.

- Désolé, mon cher fiancé, mais sache que je n'ai rien de la femme fragile et timide que tu rêvais d'avoir. Avec moi, tu vas vite apprendre à obéir. Et oui ! C'est moi qui vais diriger notre couple. Et comme je suis très exigeante, tu vas devoir apprendre à être parfait aussi bien au lit qu'en dehors, c'est clair ?

Interloqué, Shaolan ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête.

La jeune femme éclata de rire puis posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle mit fin au baiser, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil puis marcha en direction de la sortie.

- Et une dernière chose. Pas la peine de médire sur mon compte. Personne ne te croira lorsque tu diras que je t'ai sauté dessus et menacé. Je suis si timide que cette vision de femme fatale est inconcevable. Vivement notre mariage, mon chéri !

Lorsque la porte se referma, Shaolan n'avait toujours pas émergé de sa surprise.

- C'était quoi ça ? lâcha-t-il finalement.

**A suivre...**

Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je sais pas si je dois plaindre Shaolan ou me moquer mais franchement à bien y réfléchir... je me marre !

Donc, voilà la fin de ce chapitre et je vous dis au prochain si vous en voulez toujours de cette farce !

Merci à :

**Laumie**, **Kelidrel**, **Darkim the queen of konery **(et oui, j'écris aussi du sakura, faut bien que je martyrise un peu tout le monde.), **Shiaru**, **Oluha** (futur couple dans un long futur pas pour le moment quoique...), **Yukigirl**, **Kashachan **(oui, j'ai changé notre p'tite Sakura, juste pour voir ce que ça donnait et puis pour faire chier Shaolan aussi, lol), **Archangel.gaia **(et oui sont pas fiancés, ça aurait été trop simple, lol), **Ada**, **Kika** et **Draco-tu-es-a-moi**

Bisous.


End file.
